1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic brake lever for a bicycle, and more particularly to a hydraulic brake lever for a bicycle, wherein the hydraulic brake lever can be operated conveniently and smoothly, thereby facilitating the rider operating the hydraulic brake lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hydraulic brake lever for a bicycle has the following disadvantages.
1. The conventional hydraulic brake lever is not sensitive, so that it cannot be operated conveniently.
2. The conventional hydraulic brake lever cannot be operated smoothly under the emergency condition, thereby causing danger to the rider.
3. The tension of the conventional hydraulic brake lever cannot be adjusted easily and conveniently, thereby causing inconvenience to the rider.